mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Me at work
Please remember to post new comments in their own section, thanks. __TOC__ Admin and bugs Hi. You should be an admin here now. The edit conflicts might be related to a bug with the Show preview on first edit option in the "editing" section of . Do you have this selected? Angela 18:19, 16 Jan 2005 (PST) :Yes I do, I suppose that's it, thanks. --Me at work 18:37, 16 Jan 2005 (PST) Deleted revisions Hi. You said in a "I wonder how long it takes for a deleted page to be purged". If you mean purged so that admins can no longer view them, then this is not something which happens automatically. If there's a revision that needs permanently removing for some reason, please let Jason know. Angela 03:21, 19 Jan 2005 (PST) :Yes, there's supposed to be some way for admin's to remove things from the 'undelete' because it was something that I posted not logged in, and I didn't like that, so I logged in, deleted it, and reposted the exact same thing. So, I want to remove it from the history, because it's pointless keeping it. Even on a personal test install of mediawiki, I cannot figure out how to permanently delete (something sysops are supposed to be able to do) things which have been deleted. --Me at work 13:39, 19 Jan 2005 (PST) Your stylesheet Would you mind if I borrowed your stylesheet? — Jellochuu! 15:37, 20 Jan 2005 (PST) :Make sure to get the .js too. --Me at work 17:58, 20 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Thanks! — Jellochuu! 11:50, 21 Jan 2005 (PST) MediaWiki changes Just thought you might be interested in changing the search-and-no-results-found thing to include a link to create the article you searched for, like Wikipedia. If you wanted to do it, just create a MediaWiki:Nogomatch with something like: : No page with that title exists yet! You can create an article with this title. Thats what I'm using on my Wiki, at least. – Jellochuu! 16:48, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) :You'll notice the link you gave me to Nogomatch is fixed now, but it hasn't changed anything... --Me at work 16:52, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Try searching – Jellochuu! 16:54, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) :::I never use "Go", I always type out the name of the thing in the addy bar. That's just me. --Me at work 17:27, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) ::::Oh, okay. If you wanted to change that text you could edit MediaWiki:Noarticletext. But then again, you didn't say you wanted to change anything. Nevermind. Jellochuu 18:24, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) Tagline Hi, if you want MediaWiki:Tagline to display for people using the monobook skin, you'll need to add the following to MediaWiki:Monobook.css: /* Display text below main article header, located at MediaWiki:tagline */ #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: 90%; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; } Angela 02:57, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I was really just messing with it, but I'll add it in anyway. Maybe time to add a wikicities:Help:Tagline, I suppose I'll write one up in a few. --Me at work 05:07, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::Thanks for writing the new help page. :) Angela 17:40, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) Testing security hole This is Jellochuu. I think I found a problem. Just a test (don't ban me). I think I'll contact Angela to fix this one. Mе at work 00:19, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Interesting how it says user me at work and yet it's red. I'm guessing you're pulling the same stunt that those paypal (but not really!) .com people did. Well played, sir. --Tom talk/Bliki 00:21, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) Vandal Ugh, sorry if I'm being a bit to "bold" with admin powers. I don't know what to do with this idiot. Proxies should probably be banned, anyway. 02:34, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Be bold. /. trolls don't get respect from me, especially when they expand their troll grasp. --Tom talk/Bliki 03:01, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) :I don't think blocking of open proxies should cause too many problems. It's been standard policy at Wikipedia for some time, though there are apparently performance issues if too many IPs are blocked, so making them temporary is a good thing. Angela 03:04, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::Ang, if there's permanent range blocks like that, why not add them to iptables or ipchains or *linux firewall of choice*? --Tom talk/Bliki 03:06, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) :::I think it's partly so the wiki community can have control over it, rather than it being a "developer"-only thing as it used to be. Also, wouldn't this cause users to be blocked from reading the wiki rather than just editing it? Angela 03:18, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::::If they're using an open proxy to read the wiki, I pity them. Likely they're just using the proxies to edit, but if they needed they can read the wiki from their main connection.